1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to monitoring networks by customer premises equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data can be transmitted in a communications network over telephone lines using Digital Subscriber Line (“DSL”) technology. On the provider side of the communications network, multiple DSL lines can be connected to a Digital Subscriber Line Access Multiplexer (DSLAM). The DSLAM and related equipment may be configured to collect data from the provider side of the communications network, but the data is limited.